Jay's Fandom World
by JKGamer228
Summary: ¡HOLA! Soy Jay, quiero que me aconpañen desde ahora en adelante lo que sera el alocado mundo de mi Fandom. Aqui quiero que me conozcan a mi y a mi "amiguito" Mark (que siempre anda de aguafiestas :P) Bueno wherever... Aqui veran personajes de Fairy Tail como de Vocaloid (ya que son mis franquicias favoritas), incluyendo Oc's originales mios.


**Jay: ¡Ho-hola soy German! y te apuesto una nuez a que no soy German Garmendia XD.**

 **Mark:** **Que mal chiste...**

 **Jay: Tu callate... Bueno como dice el titulo soy Jay, y no, no es mi nombre verdadero pero si comienza por J asi que tienen una pista de como me llamo realmente, y eso los sabran dentro de muy pronto.**

 **Mark: Si es que el pajarito algun dia quiere cantar...**

 **Jay: Y dices que yo hago malos chistes... En fin, bueno solo queria darles la bienvenida a los que sera el alocado mundo de mi Fandom. Primero que nada quiero presentarles a los personajes que veran a lo largo de la mayoria de mis historias. (GRITA) ¡SALGAN STRONGEST TEAM!**

 **Mark: (Molesto) ¡Tienes que Gritar!**

 **Jay: ¡SI! Y aqui tenemos al salamander favorito de todos Natsu Dragneel, a la bella maga celestia Lucy Heartfilia, al nudista (que esta bien bueno :P) Gray Fullbuster, a la gran y poderosaTitania Erza Scarlet, a la dulce Wendy Marvell y a los Exceed Happy y Charle.**

 **Mark: Oye Jay...**

 **Jay: ¿Si?**

 **Mark: Se te olvido los nuevos integrantes (señala a una castaña y un pelinaranja esperando su llamada)**

 **Jay: ¡Ah cierto! Lo siento chicos, es que la gente aun no los conocen... ¡PERO MUY PRONTO LO HARAN! Chicos y Chicas conozcan a los nuevos miembros del Strongest Team: Shailah Skylifer y Jimmy Electruz. Ellos son personajes originales mios que los veran muy seguido en mis fanfics de Fairy Tail. ANTES... quiero decirles que el nombre de "Shailah" se pronuncia** _ **"Sheila"**_ **, y su apellido se pronuncia** _ **"Escailifer"**_ **, tal y como esta escrito. En cuanto a sus apariencias fisicas; Shailah tiene un aspecto muy similar al de Lucy solo que ella es de pelo castaño muy largo (que le llega hasta las rodillas XD) y lleva dos azules amarradas en su pelo del cual siempre las usa, y su marca del gremio se encuentra en su muslo derecho y es de color azul celeste. Ella es una maga agua (LOL! como Juvia) y tiene una personalidad cariñosa y alegre, aunque tambien muy miedosa y sensible, a veces suele ser muy torpe y algo despistada, pero siempre tiene la fortaleza de ayudar a otros cuando lo necesitan incluso en situaciones del cual ella esta aterrado (Shailah es muy cobarde y llorona)**

 **Mark: Sigue con el otro.**

 **Jay: ¡Okis! El siguiente es Jimmy Electruz, su apellido proviene de la palabra** _ **"Electronica"**_ **, es joven al igual que Wendy y Romeo, su cabello es anaranjado, sus ojos azules profundos y siempre lleva una bufanda pequeña que tapa su cuello para evitar que vean los cables que tiene conectados a su cuello. El ojo izquierdo de Jimmy es artificial hecho por el mismo gracias a su magia. Jimmy es mago particular ya que el se reequipa con artefactos tecnoligicos, pero tambien domina la magia de rayos, su marca esta en su hombro izquierdo y es de color naranja. Podria decirse que la personalida de Jimmy es del tipico "Niño Genio" que se confia de sus conocimientos y cree que lo sabe todo, pero tambien es mas maduro que sus compañeros de equipo (osea Natsu y Gray), Jimmy tambien tiene un extraño gusto por los pepinillos y siempre se refiere a si mismo como una maquina debido a su ojo artifificial que esta conectado a sus cables en el cuello que van a hacia sus nervios. Para mi es el tipico Shota Tsundere XD.**

 **Mark: Y Tu eres una infantil sin vida social...**

 **Jay: (Con aura espeluznante) ¿Que dijiste mal$% &to estirado?**

 **Mark: (Se ve a un lado) Nada...**

 **Natsu: ¡Buu! ¿Te asusto Jay?**

 **Happy: Que gallina...**

 **Jay: Si algun chico vuelve a bularse de mi, los obligare a ver Boku no Pico ¡LAS TRES SAGAS COMPLETAS!**

 **Natsu: (Aterrado) ¡NOOOO!**

 **Gray: (Histerico) ¡TODO MENOS ESO!**

 **Jimmy: (Con lagrimas en su unico ojo normal) ¡NOS PORTAREMOS BIEN!**

 **Happy: ¡AYE!**

 **Erza: Me impresiona como ella tiene contralada la situacion**

 **Wendy: (Levanta la mano) Una pregunta, ¿Que es "Boku no Pico"?**

 **(Todos miran a Wendy con cara blanca)**

 **Lucy: Jay, dime que no le vas a decir...**

 **Jay: Por supuesto que no, Wendy no es una verdadera Fujoshi para entenderlo, ademas todavia no quiero corromperla.**

 **Shailah: La verdad no se si sentirme aliviada o preocupada.**

 **Lucy: Yo tambien...**

 **Jay: Por que siempre dudan de mi... De acuerdo aqui ya tenemos al Strongest Team, tambien conocido como El Equipo Natsu.**

 **Gray: (Molesto) ¡Espera! ¿Por que equipo Natsu?**

 **Shailah: (Nerviosa) Tran-tranquilo Gray-san...**

 **Jay: Yo que se, asi los llaman todo el mundo.**

 **Shailah: Gray-san calmate (se agarra de su brazo)**

 **Gray: (Mira a la castaña y se ruboriza) Okey..**

 **Happy: ¿Te gussssta?**

 **Gray: (Grita ruborizado) ¡CALLATE!**

 **Shailah: No se porque, pero siento que alguien me esta mirando mal.**

 **Jay: ¡Juvia sal de ahi! Sabemos que estas aqui.**

 **Juvia: Juvia solo queria aparecer con Gray-sama.**

 **Jay: Lo siento Juvia, pero sera para la otra, ahorita estoy presentando al equipo.**

 **Shailah: No lo se Jay, Tal vez deberias dejar que se quede un ratito, ademas... (abraza a la peliazul) Me agrada tener otra de mis amigas aqui.**

 **Juvia: (Incomoda) Juvia no quiere contacto con una de sus rivales de amor.**

 **Jay: De acuerdo... si no se dieron cuenta, Shailah quiere a Juvia como amiga pero Juvia no quiere Shailah por el asunto de la "Rival".**

 **Gray: Shailah ya puedes soltar a Juvia.**

 **Juvia: (Se emociona y tira a la castaña a un lado) Gray-sama se esta preocupando por Juvia.**

 **Shailah: (Adolorida en algun lado) Auch...**

 **Gray: (Se acerca a la castaña) ¿Shailah estas bien?**

 **Shailah: Si, estoy bien (se levanta en el brazos del azabache, lo mira a los ojos y ambos se ruboriza, hasta que...) Gray-san...**

 **Gray: ¿Si?**

 **Shailah: (Grita muy Roja) ¡TU ROPA!**

 **Gray: (Se mira) ¡DEMONIOS!**

 **Jay: Ay... eso arruino el momento... Espero que para la proxima haya Nalu sin interrupciones... Okey eso fue todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado esta introduccion un tanto particular, pero ya conocieron a Jimmy y a Shailah, que van a aparecer muy a menudo, asi que no los pierdan de vista y espero que en el siguiente capitulo veamos romanticismo con Natsu y Lucy.**

 **Natsu y Lucy: (Muy ruborizados) ¡¿QUE?!**

 **Jay: Bueno eso fue todo por hoy, nos veremos en la siguiente actualizacion, Bye!**

 _ **Jay is Out!**_


End file.
